


Dear You

by goddessdodo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Changkyun has a crush on Jooheon, Crushes, HyungWonho are really clingy here, Jooheon is a singer, M/M, Secret Crush, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessdodo/pseuds/goddessdodo
Summary: Changkyun has a crush on eXistence's rapper and singer, Jooheon. Little did he know, Jooheon likes him as much
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Dear You

**Author's Note:**

> JOOKYUN FTW!!!

An annoyed sigh left Changkyun's mouth as he buried his cheek on his forearm, trying his very best to fall asleep in his boring class with Mr. Yoo, their Ethics teacher who's been wasting precious time recalling his experiences with disrespectful Koreans who never bow back at him when he said "hello".

He eyed his classmates who were similarly annoyed and bored. One of his classmates was sleeping. Though Changkyun could only see the back of his head, he knew it was Hyungwon. The boy seemed like he had never gotten sleep in his house and only took naps in school. He's always sleeping in classes and Mr. Yoo found it really disrespectful but he couldn't do anything because Hyungwon was the son of the school's founder. He's invincible.

Beside Hyungwon was his boyfriend, Wonho, another untouchable student— figuratively. Wonho's the campus jock, the ace of the football team and pretty much the school's eye candy. At the moment, he's using his phone. Changkyun didn't have to lean forward just to look at what Wonho was doing, he already knew the jock was posting pictures on his instagram, showing off his god-blessed body that a lot of people- men or women- drooled over. Technically, using gadgets during classes is prohibited but Wonho is Wonho. One wink or a smile can compromise all his violations. And he somehow got the favor of Hyungwon's father. No one knew how he did it.

Changkyun glanced over to his right and saw the always giddy and active Minhyuk. He was chatting with Shownu, probably the only person who ever listens to Mr. Yoo's lessons and experiences. Minhyuk was loud enough to talk about the party that's gonna be held at his house tonight and that he's inviting everyone including him of course though he wasn't in the mood to go. Shownu was one who didn't look interested either. He didn't seem like he was even listening to the male, in fact he was just writing his notes, completely ignoring Minhyuk's chitchats.

Changkyun let out another sigh. He thought about the party later tonight. Everyone who was someone would probably go and have fun, get drinks and go home drunk. He wanted to experience stuffs like that but he wasn't really the target market for wild parties unless he's Wonho or Minhyuk or…

His gaze landed on the male just behind him. Lee Jooheon. The male was busy writing stuffs on his journal. Changkyun thought he was writing notes but Jooheon had never once looked at the board. He only guessed that Jooheon was composing songs or poems, considering he's from the band eXistence— Changkyun's favorite band.

A slight pinch of red tinted his cheeks as he tried to hide a smile, remembering eXistence's recent concert where Changkyun spent so much money just to meet and greet the band members. He actually didn't care about the other members, he only wanted to meet Jooheon though he was clearly just Changkyun's classmate. It was embarrassing because Changkyun was his classmates yet he was such a diehard fan to show up in their concert wearing a t-shirt with Jooheon's name on it.

It's true, no matter how many times Changkyun has tried to deny it, he liked Jooheon. He liked how he raps and how he sings. He liked how he plays the piano some times and plays the drums when he's bored in the music room. He liked how he never pays attention to class and just writes beautiful songs that he posts in soundcloud. He liked how those songs kind of made him imagine about himself. It was delirious but that's how he felt.

He had heard of a rumor that Minhyuk was inviting eXistence to his party tonight to play a song. It did kind of pushed Changkyun to go but he wasn't interested still, and he never believed in rumors. But if it were real, Changkyun would definitely go and see his crush perform. Just the thought of Jooheon singing a ballad song while he played the piano made Changkyun's heart flutter.

Then the bell rang and ruined the moment. Majority of the class stood up and ran out for the room, not even bothering to listen to Mr. Yoo's instructions for their homework. Changkyun sat up straight to fix his stuff before going out too. He gathered his books and put it in his bag but he was clumsy, he dropped his books.

He stood up and tried to pick it up but someone was quick to get it all for him. Changkyun looked at the kind person and he almost melted at the sight of a blond smiling, his dimples showing its full glory.

"Here." Jooheon softly said, handing Changkyun his books, still with a smile on his face.

"T-Thank you." Changkyun mumbled. His lungs having trouble intaking oxygen and his heart beating so fast.

"Are you going to the party?" His eyes widened at the random question. It was probably the first time Jooheon was taking the time to converse with him. And Changkyun had no idea what to answer. He only shook his head to the sides. "Oh bummer. Why?"

"Uh…" Changkyun tried to make up an excuse, eyeing anywhere but Jooheon. And he saw Mr. Yoo. "I'm gonna do my homework." He replied.

"Oh…" Jooheon pursed his lips. For a moment, Changkyun thought Jooheon was sad because he wasn't going but then the other smiled. "Well, I'll just see you tomorrow then."

Before Changkyun could even reply, Jooheon had already left the room, leaving him dumbfounded at the sudden and random conversation.

"Mr. Im, do you have any business in here?" Changkyun gazed at the teacher in front of him and shook his head. "Then why are you still here? Get going now." Mr. Yoo added.

Changkyun hurriedly put his books in his backpack and stormed out of the room. He was met by lots of students walking around the corridor. Some were just chitchatting and claiming such a big space so Changkyun had to scoot in between the students. In the process, he was able to hear what they were talking about. Minhyuk's party.

"Hoseok I'm too tired. I don't want to go." Hyungwon whined. "Plus Minhyuk will just force me to drink."

"I won't let him. Come on babe—"

"Excuse me." Changkyun interrupted, asking for access to pass through the two lovebirds, Hyungwon and Wonho. "May I get through?"

Wonho shrugged at Changkyun before pulling Hyungwon's waist close to him. "There." The jock said, now hugging his boyfriend.

"That's really clingy but whatever." Changkyun breathed out before walking pass by them until he reached the exit. He sighed in victory as he glimpsed at the orange sky. "Thank God I'm out."

He looked around for his bike and it didn't take long for him to fetch it. He hovered over it and started cycling away from school.

He had thought about the party again, whether if he should go or not. He kind of needed a distraction from stress because of school but at the same time, he'd be stressed out over the booze and the loud music. Then he remembered Jooheon asking if he was going and how his face saddened when he said he couldn't.

"Does he want me to go?" He wondered. A bit of red appeared on his cheek as he thought that Jooheon might have a crush on him but he's just being too delusional. "He can't possibly like me." He frowned.

Despite Changkyun hating on clingy couples like Hyungwon and Wonho, he wondered what it felt to experience such relationship. And he wondered if it could be possible to him and Jooheon.

"Ugh, cut it out Changkyun." He shook his head. His thoughts were clouding his mind with petty chances with Jooheon. "He can never like you. You've never ever done something that could catch his eye."

Changkyun hated how his mind wanted him to imagine a relationship with Jooheon and he also hated how he could also hurt himself by facing the truth that his crush won't ever like him. But it was better the latter, that way Changkyun can wave his "chances" with Jooheon goodbye.

He reached his house a little later. He hurried to his room and jumped on his bed in glee, hugging the sheets like he's missed them for so long. Looking at the time, he sighed. It was 6 PM already. Minhyuk's party might already have started by now.

He sighed and picked up his bag. He rather make his assignment and sleep afterwards than go party with drunk people. He gathered his books and an unfamiliar book caught his eye.

"What is this?" He murmured, taking the book on his hand. "This isn't mine." He added, checking the exterior of the leather book. He opened a page and his heart startes beating fast.

Lee Jooheon, it said. The book wasn't a book. It was a journal. The exact journal Jooheon had kept on writing in since earlier. He had always been curious on what he was doing all the time but he wondered if he would read it or not.

"It might be too personal." He whispered, staring at the journal. "But it wouldn't hurt him if I just…" He scrolled along the pages and he read the lyrics of eXistence's songs. On some pages were haikus and poems. There were also sketches like trees and leaves and the sunset behind clouds. It looked adorable.

When he opened another page, his heart sank. His eyes widening at what he saw. It was a sketch of him. His eyes wandered around the page and saw that Jooheon just sketched it earlier. Maybe during Ethics class.

In the next pages, there were quotes and poems about love. And when he scrolled more, Jooheon had kept on putting questions like "Does he like me too?" "Should I ask him out?" "Would he go to the party?" "Could he love me?"

Changkyun felt his ears burning and so were his cheeks. All along Jooheon liked Changkyun and he wondered how. He scrolled through some more pages and at the end, he was looking at a song entitled "Dear You".

_(Author's note: I myself composed this song. I hope it's alright and if only I can sing, then I will definitely release the song.)_

_Dear You,_   
_It's me._   
_Just somebody who's nobody._   
_A nobody in your life but hey._   
_I'm thinking about you all day._   
_That's why I went to this café,_   
_Ordering milkshake before I say:_

_I love you oh oh oh._   
_I want you. I need you oh oh oh._   
_You take my breath away._   
_But I don't mind if you stay._   
_So stay here with me oh oh oh._   
_I promise everything's gonna be okay._   
_Dear you._

_This is so weird._   
_I'm writing for you to know._   
_I fell in love with you oh._   
_I just know it's you all along_   
_That'll make my heart beat like this._   
_It doesn't seem so true._   
_But believe me when I say…_

_I love you oh oh oh._   
_I want you. I need you oh oh oh._   
_You take my breath away._   
_But I don't mind if you stay._   
_So stay here with me oh oh oh._   
_I promise everything's gonna be okay._

_Dear you oh oh oh._   
_This is for you. Only for you oh oh oh._   
_I can't love anyone else but you._   
_So please if it's okay, I will tell my name._   
_And hopefully you'll love me like I do._   
_Dear you oh oh oh._   
_I want you to know that I love you so..._

_Love, Me._

Reading the lyrics, Changkyun could really imagine himself. And this time, he believed he had a chance because he kept seeing his name scribbled all over the page where Jooheon composed the song.

"Does he like me?" Changkyun breathed out. Looking for any answers in the journal but the pages were empty. "But I like him…" He murmured as he closed the journal.

When he brought it down with the rest of his books, his eyes widened. There on the cover of his Physics book was a post it note. He hurriedly grabbed his jacket and ran out of his room, accidentally letting go of the note that said:

_Dear Changkyun,_   
_Go to the party. I'm singing the song I made for you._

_Love, Jooheon._

Changkyun cycled as fast as he could. If anyone he knew saw him, his neighbors probably, they'd think he could have a chance on joining a marathon for cyclists. He was that fast. It didn't take long for him to reach Minhyuk's that's crowded with a lot of people. Even the front yard was full of people dancing and making out.

He jumped out of his bike and ran inside, pushing anyone who was blocking his path. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted to see Jooheon and make everything clear whether he likes him or not.

When he got inside, there were more people and he started to suffocate. He hated being around a crowd but he couldn't just faint in there, failing to see Jooheon. No matter how hard it was for him, he looked around from the kitchen to the living room, to the rooms that he could step in to. And when he reached the backyard, only then he caught a familiar face.

"Changkyun-ah!" Minhyuk greeted. "I'm so glad you're here. Come with me. eXistence will be performing now." Before he could even ask him questions, Minhyuk had already pulled him until they reached the front side of what seemed like a stage where the other members of eXistence were preparing.

He looked around to search for Jooheon but he wasn't there. Not until someone spoke on the microphone and then came walking down the stage. His heart started beating so fast and when their eyes met, Changkyun felt like everything around him froze.

Jooheon's eyes widened at the sight of Changkyun and sooner his eyes just became small as he smiled.

"Hello everyone. I'm Lee Jooheon of eXistence and I am here to sing a song that's dedicated to someone dear to me." He spoke as he focused his gaze on Changkyun. "This song is for you." He whispered.

The band started to play the instrumentals. And it was all so good already. Changkyun could feel his whole face becoming red. Jooheon was gonna sing him the song. The song that's dedicated to him.

Jooheon grabbed the microphone and looked at Changkyun with the sweetest smile ever before singing along.

"Dear you…"


End file.
